Pneuma
Raise your pneuma and get skill! When you raise pneuma acquires passive skill. If pneuma is with you, pneuma's skill will be added to you. Each pneuma acquire different skill. e.g. AGI+20, EXP UP+5%, Damage Cap Release+4000 etc. Raise your pneuma to higher level to get higher skill! Summonor Nima NPC Summonor Nima is a NPC who can hatch eggs and store your pneuma. ▼'Open Summonor Nima's "Pneuma Center" Summonor Nima's "Pneuma Center" can be opened by completing quest that is available at Lv 35 or higher. ▼Hatch the egg If you get Pneuma egg, ask Nima to hatch. Egg will hatch by time elapse. *Time elapse occurs only when you are logged in. ▼Store your pneuma Summonor Nima's "Breeding Room", you can store you pneuma at Pneuma Center. Pneuma's status including Satiety and evolution time will not change. Summonor Nima also offers quests for Pneuma Egg Box (Unopened) Summoning your Pneuma ▼How to summon When pneuma is with you, "Summon" button appears on the game screen. You can summon by tapping the gourd-shaped button. ▼Take care of your pneuma When you tap your pneuma, care menu opens. There are "Feed", "Training" and "Play". You can process by using items. You can purchase items from Nima. Let's train and raise "Tame"! The possibility of evolving to better pneuma. You can check pneuma's "Tame" by emotions pneuma shows occasionally. ▼How do I raise "Tame"? You need to feed, train or play to raise "Tame". "Training" especially can rise large amount of "Tame". However, "Training" increases "Fatigue" and "Stress". It is hard to raise "Tame" when "Fatigue" and "Stress" are high. Stress can be recovered by "Play" and "Fatigue" heals by elapse of the time. Balance "Stress" and "Fatigue" to raise "Tame"! *"Play" increases small amount of "Fatigue". "Training" effects pneuma's health. Feed good food to your pneuma after a few training to maintain health. ▼Tips You don't get good result from training when your pet is tired or under stress. Training takes large amount of fatigue, be sure to check your pet's health! Higher the "Tame", more likely to become a good pneuma after evolution! It's good to train when your pet is not tired or under stress. Feed and improve stress and health. Feed and improve stress and health.Some food can improve stress and health. You should feed your pet after the training to maintain the health. The food that increases large amount of "Satiety" can heal well. You need make sure pneuma's health to not get "Sick". ▼"Feed" can raise "Tame"? It's not as much as Training, but you can feed to raise Tame. The amount of "Tame" by feeding is the same. If you want to raise more "Tame", you need to feed frequently. ▼Don't feed too much!! Giving too much food is not a good idea. Feeding over pneuma's Satiety will cause stress and the effect of the food may become invalid. Balance is everything. ▼Tips Feed frequently to raise "Tame". (The amount of "Tame" by food is the same.) Food that raises high Satiety recovers stress and fatigue. You should avoid feeding your pneuma when "Satiety" is 90%. Feed and raise Brain Power! Pneuma's "Brain Power" by feeding. This effects pneuma's evolution. There are "Right Brain" and "Left Brain" in Brain Power and every time pneuma eats, one of them will raise. You can check which power raises from item information. ▼Check Emotion If Left or Right brain is developed to certain point, emotion icon will display with a fixed rate. *Left/Right brain emotion displays each pneuma's emotion. ▼How you develop the brain effects what pneuma to evolve! There is a high chance of your pneuma evolving to a good pneuma by developing brain on one side. However, leaning too much isn't good so think about what to feed. You can check which side the brain is leaning by the frequency of emotion display. ▼Tips Feeding improves Right Brain or Left Brain. Leaning to one side gives a great chance to become a good pneuma. However, leaning too much is bad for pneuma. You should adjust feeding when you see emotion 70% of the time. Emotion types Pneumas show many emotions. Observe emotions and understand pneuma's status to take appropriate actions. Mood Displayed when pneuma's stress is not built up. Stressed Displayed when stress is built up. You should "Play" to get rid of stress quickly. Healthy Displayed when pneuma has no "Fatigue". Let's train or play with your pneuma. Tired Pneuma is tired. Under this condition, the effect of training gets lower. You should heal pneuma instead of training or playing. Hungry Pneuma's Satiety is decreased. Feed your pneuma to heal hunger. Full Feeding too much causes stress to the pneuma. Avoid feeding your pneuma when "Satiety" is 90%. Feeling Displayed when pneuma is either sick or about to be sick. If you see the icon, you should feed health food. If pneuma is sick, go see Nima and get treated. is raised Displayed when pneuma's Tame is raised. Power Status You can see which side is developed. Displayed with a fixed rate when you feed. Pneuma types Category:Pneuma